warframefandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Sound Quake
é distribuído em uma pequena área de efeito. Esta explosão também está emparelhada com uma instância adicional de dano que diminui com a distância e é aumentada por multiplicadores de partes do corpo. **Ambas as fontes de dano são afetadas pela Força de Poder. **O dano da explosão tem uma baixa chance de status. Dano de explosão derruba inimigos em uma pequena área de efeito. *Após o dano de explosão, 125/150/175/200 por segundo é distribuído a todos os inimigos dentro de 12/15/18/20 metros enquanto Banshee canaliza sua energia acústica para o meio ambiente. **O dano é afetado pela força de Poder, e os inimigos afetados são atordoados a cada segundo. **Cada instância de dano tem uma baixa chance de status. No entanto, o atordoamento periódico substituirá o efeito de status do explosão. **O alcance é afetado pelo Alcance de Poder. *Sound Quake drena 25/18/15/12 de energia por segundo, e permanecerá ativo enquanto Banshee tiver energia. O Sound Quake terminará se Banshee ficar sem energia, ou se for desativado pressionando novamente a tecla de habilidade (padrão ). **Os custos de energia de ativação e canalização são afetados pela Eficiência de Poder. **O custo de energia de canalização é afetado pela Eficiência de Poder e Duração de Poder. ** é desativado enquanto o Sound Quake é canalizado. **Banshee não pode coletar energia usando Restaurador de Energia da Equipe ou o Dash energizador enquanto Sound Quake estiver ativo; entretanto, Orbes de Energia, Arcano Energize, e/ou pode repor energia enquanto a habilidade estiver ativa. *Banshee não é invencível durante a animação. *Inimigos dentro da área de efeito são atordoados pela duração da habilidade. No entanto, é possível que um inimigo tropece para fora do alcance do Sound Quake se ele estiver muito perto da borda da área de efeito. *Destrói as luzes na área de efeito, mas não o Vidro Reforçado ou outros objetos. *A partir da Atualização 14.7, o Energy Vampire da Trinity não pode ser usado para restaurar a energia da Banshee enquanto o Sound Quake está ativo. *Pode ser ativado enquanto desliza, mas não enquanto estiver no ar, correndo ou agarrado a parede. *Tem um atraso de lançamento de 1''' segundo e pós-lançamento de '''1 segundo. |ampliacao = 200px|left | dicas = *o uso do Sound Quake pode ser uma técnica muito efetiva de controle de grupo para dar a sua equipe tempo para fazer algo como: **Reviver um aliado caído. **Matar inimigos pesados sem retaliações. **Reorientar-se para dividir o tempo entre os Controles de Grupo. *Como a duração do Sound Quake é baseada na quantidade de energia que você tem, o mod e/ou o capacete arcano Reverb Banshee Helmet são muito úteis em estender a duração da habilidade efetivamente. *Enquanto parado no chão congelado do Void, O custo por segundo do Sound Quake é reduzido. Entretanto, o atraso de conjuração é aumentado e o dano é aplicado uma vez a cada 2 segundos. *Já que a Banshee é imobilizada enquanto a habilidade estiver ativa, é recomendado trazer uma sentinela com o mod equipado para pegar Orbes de Energia e prolongar a duração da habilidade. | bugs = * Causado pela minimização do jogo durante o uso do Sound Quake. A animação continuará depois impedindo quaisquer ações. Só sair ou morrer vai consertar isso. * Enquanto estiver conjurando, ser jogado em um poço sem fundo ou cair em um (a animação de lançamento move a Banshee um pouco para frente), fará com que o Sound Quake persista. Ele continuará causando dano e atordoando inimigos no ponto de lançamento, mas não drenará energia. A Banshee pode se mover depois de voltar da queda, mas não pode fazer a maioria das ações como atirar. A reconjuração do Sound Quake cancelará o dano causado, mas deixará os efeitos visuais (desfocagem da câmera e tremido) na área permanentemente. * Os procs de Explosão do Sound Quake não derrubam os inimigos atingidos (exceto a onda de choque inicial) porque a repetição da animação de atordoamento causado pelas vibrações sobrepõem-se a derrubada. O indicador de proc irá brilhar quando ocorrer, mas os inimigos que sofreram o efeito permanecerão parados sendo stunados como se não tivessem sido atingidos pelo Proc explosivo. * Sound Quake's Blast procs do not actually knock down afflicted enemies (except on the initial shockwave) because the repeated stagger animation caused by the quakes overrides the knockdown. The proc indicator will flash when it occurs, but the enemy that it occurred to will remain standing and staggering around as if it wasn't affected by the Blast proc. | max = , aumenta o dano para 646 por segundo. ** Aumenta a energia de ativação para 38.75 de energia e de canalização para 21 energia por segundo. }} }} Categoria:Banshee Categoria: Habilidades de Warframe